blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Riders/Gallery/2
Attack of the Night Chickens S3E4 Light Thief steals lights from a street.png S3E4 Light Thief "Lights, lights, lights galore".png S3E4 Light Thief steals a streetlamp's light.png S3E4 Light Thief "I think it's time to take some more".png S3E4 Light Thief steals another streetlamp's light.png S3E4 Light Thief "Like this one".png S3E4 Light Thief "And that one".png S3E4 Light Thief "Ooh, and that one".png S3E4 Light Thief comes to a tunnel.png S3E4 Light Thief enters the tunnel, starts stealing its lights.png S3E4 Light Thief stealing the tunnel's light bulbs.png S3E4 Blaze looking for the Light Thief.png S3E4 Blaze spots where the Light Thief went.png|"Quick!" S3E4 Tunnel from Blaze's viewpoint.png|"The Light Thief went into that tunnel!" S3E4 Blaze enters the tunnel.png S3E4 Blaze hears clucking.png|Cluck, cluck, cluck... "What was that, Blaze?" S3E4 Blaze "It kinda sounds like...".png|"It kinda sounds like..." S3E4 Night chicken comes out of the darkness.png|"A chicken?!?" S3E4 Three night chickens appear.png|"Uh-oh! Those are night chickens!" S3E4 Night chickens start pecking Blaze.png S3E4 Brown and orange night chickens peck Blaze's left side.png S3E4 Blue night chicken pecks Blaze's right side.png S3E4 Blaze attacked by night chickens.png|"Let's get out of here!" S3E4 Blaze flees the tunnel.png S3E4 Blaze gets out of the tunnel.png S3E4 AJ "This tunnel is full of 'em".png S3E4 Blaze talking about the night chickens.png S3E4 Blaze "So...".png S3E4 Blaze "Make the tunnel really bright".png S3E4 AJ describing light.png|Yeah! Light is energy you can see. S3E4 Light battery increases its energy.png|So if we send more energy from our battery... S3E4 Blaze standing still.png|...Into our lights... S3E4 Blaze's lights glow brightly.png|...They'll shine bright enough to chase away the night chickens. S3E4 Blaze "Let's try it".png S3E4 Blaze reenters the tunnel.png S3E4 Look for the night chickens.png|"Tell me when you see a night chicken, and I'll make my speed lights shine really bright." S3E4 Driving interface.png S3E4 First night chicken appears.png S3E4 Blaze increases his light energy.png|(SHOOM) S3E4 First night chicken scared by the light.png S3E4 It worked.png|"It worked." S3E4 Our lights scared the chicken away.png|"When we made our speed lights really bright, that night chicken ran away!" S3E4 Be on the lookout.png|"Let's keep going. But be on the lookout for more night chickens." S3E4 Second night chicken appears.png S3E4 Blaze increases his light energy (alternate).png S3E4 Second night chicken startled.png S3E4 Nice work.png|Whoo-Hoo! Awesome! S3E4 Now keep looking.png|"Now keep looking. There are still more night chickens hiding out there in the dark." S3E4 Third night chicken appears.png S3E4 Third night chicken scared.png S3E4 Fourth night chicken appears.png S3E4 Fourth night chicken scared away.png S3E4 Last night chicken appears.png S3E4 Last night chicken runs off.png S3E4 Blaze cheering.png S3E4 AJ sees the end of the tunnel.png S3E4 Blaze drives out of the tunnel.png S3E4 We made it.png S3E4 AJ "Way to use those speed lights".png S3E4 Blaze "We've gotta catch that Light Thief".png S3E4 Blaze hurries through the dark street.png Light is Energy! S3E4 Blaze at the skate rink.png S3E4 Blaze doing a flip.png S3E4 Blaze passing Joe and Gus.png S3E4 Joe and Gus at a campfire.png S3E4 Light battery near AJ.png S3E4 Light battery increases energy.png S3E4 Blaze shining bright.png S3E4 Blaze turns a corner.png S3E4 Fire beetles appear.png S3E4 Fire beetles follow Blaze.png S3E4 Blaze shining with fire beetles.png S3E4 Blaze reaches a ramp.png S3E4 Blaze and fire beetles jump in the air.png S3E4 Fire beetles leaving contrails of light.png S3E4 Blaze drives down a dark sidewalk.png S3E4 Blaze spots something.png S3E4 Swing up ahead.png S3E4 Blaze about to use the swing.png S3E4 Blaze jumps at the swing.png S3E4 Swing spins and leaves a contrail of light.png S3E4 Blaze riding the swing.png S3E4 Blaze jumps off the swing.png S3E4 Blaze jumps back to the road.png S3E4 Blaze waves at someone.png S3E4 Truck with rocket.png S3E4 Rocket fuse lit.png S3E4 Rocket launches.png S3E4 Rocket explodes into fireworks.png S3E4 Fireworks go off behind Blaze.png S3E4 Fireworks light the sky.png Crusher and Pickle in the dark S3E4 Pickle singing while carrying a flashlight.png S3E4 Pickle spots something.png S3E4 Flashlight shines on a penny.png S3E4 Flashlight shines on a flower.png S3E4 Flashlight shines on Crusher.png S3E4 Pickle shows Crusher his flashlight.png S3E4 Pickle asks Crusher to give the flashlight a try.png S3E4 Pickle talks about his flashlight.png S3E4 Crusher "I don't need a flashlight".png S3E4 Crusher finds a "sandwich".png S3E4 Crusher holds the "sandwich".png S3E4 Crusher eats the "sandwich".png S3E4 Crusher "this is some sandwich".png S3E4 Crusher "I found it without your flashlight".png S3E4 Pickle "Let me see".png S3E4 Pickle "Your sandwich looks just like a shoe".png S3E4 Crusher "That's because...".png S3E4 Crusher "It IS a shoe!".png S3E4 Crusher spitting.png S3E4 Crusher disgusted.png Helping a juggler S3E4 Trucks gather to watch a juggler.png S3E4 Truck juggling watermelons.png S3E4 Light Thief steals more lights from the streetlights.png S3E4 Light Thief taking a streetlight bulb.png S3E4 Juggler still at it.png S3E4 Light Thief steals the light from the streetlight above the juggler.png S3E4 Juggler drops the watermelons.png S3E4 Watermelons fly up in the air.png S3E4 Blaze sees the flying watermelons.png S3E4 Juggler braces for cover.png S3E4 Blaze stands ready.png S3E4 Blaze catches the watermelons.png S3E4 Blaze taking the watermelons to safety.png S3E4 Juggler thanking Blaze.png|Thank you, Blaze! S3E4 Blaze hearing the Light Thief in the distance.png S3E4 AJ "Look!".png S3E4 Distant shot of the Light Thief.png S3E4 Light Thief escaping up the street.png S3E4 Blaze "gimmie some speed".png S3E4 Blaze heads after the Light Thief.png Construction Crisis S3E4 Light Thief comes to the construction site.png S3E4 Light Thief entranced.png S3E4 Construction site floodlight.png S3E4 Light Thief "I'll need a boost".png S3E4 Light Thief bouncing toward the floodlight.png S3E4 Light Thief bounces off a box.png S3E4 Light Thief jumps up to the floodlight.png S3E4 Light Thief steals the floodlight's lights.png S3E4 Light Thief bouncing to a crane.png S3E4 Light Thief hits the crane's on button.png S3E4 Crane starting to move.png S3E4 Light Thief bouncing to another floodlight.png S3E4 Light Thief steals lights from another floodlight.png S3E4 Light Thief turns on another crane.png S3E4 Another crane moves.png S3E4 Blaze coming up the street.png S3E4 Blaze enters the construction site.png S3E4 AJ "Blaze, look out!".png S3E4 Pipe blocks Blaze.png S3E4 More pipes block Blaze from behind.png S3E4 Blaze trapped amongst the pipes.png S3E4 We need something to cut through the pipes.png|What we need is something super strong that can cut through these metal pipes! S3E4 Blaze "Something like...".png|Something like... S3E4 Blaze "A laser!".png|A laser! S3E4 AJ likes Blaze's idea.png|Yeah! S3E4 Diagram of laser.png S3E4 A laser can cut through pipes.png S3E4 Blaze ready to turn into a Monster Machine laser.png S3E4 Transformation interface.png S3E4 First part needed.png S3E4 Flash tube materializes.png S3E4 Second part needed.png S3E4 Crystal rod materializes.png S3E4 Last part needed.png S3E4 Mirrors materialize.png S3E4 Laser transformation complete.png S3E4 Blaze transforms.png S3E4 Laser Blaze.png S3E4 AJ hops aboard Laser Blaze.png S3E4 Laser activating.png S3E4 Blaze fires a laser beam at the pipe.png S3E4 Laser beam cutting the pipe.png S3E4 Pipe almost fully cut.png S3E4 Pipe breaks in the middle.png S3E4 Blaze cheers after the laser works.png S3E4 Blaze drives through the pipe.png S3E4 AJ "Watch out".png S3E4 Moving crane ahead.png S3E4 Crane drops four pipes.png S3E4 Help me cut the pipes.png S3E4 Pre-laser blasting.png S3E4 Blaze cutting the four pipes.png S3E4 Blaze and AJ cheer after cutting the pipes.png S3E4 AJ points toward another crane.png S3E4 Another crane.png S3E4 Crane drops five pipes.png S3E4 Help cut through them.png S3E4 Blaze before he cuts the pipes.png S3E4 Blaze cuts the five pipes.png S3E4 Blaze prevails again.png S3E4 AJ "Way to use that laser".png S3E4 One crane left.png S3E4 Crane drops seven pipes.png S3E4 Last help request.png S3E4 Blaze cuts the seven pipes.png S3E4 All pipes passed.png S3E4 Blaze returning to normal.png S3E4 AJ "We made it!".png|"We made it!" S3E4 Blaze "Nothing can stop us".png|"Now, Nothing can stop us from finding that..." S3E4 Blaze and AJ hear the Light Thief once again.png S3E4 Light Thief spotted up the street.png|"Light Thief!" S3E4 There she goes.png|"There she goes!" S3E4 Blaze "Time to catch that Light Thief once and for all".png|"Hang on, AJ! Time to catch that Light Thief once and for all!" S3E4 Blaze hurries on his way.png Crusher and Pickle in the dark...again S3E4 Crusher and Pickle still in the dark.png S3E4 Pickle found more things.png S3E4 Flashlight shines on a tree.png S3E4 Flashlight shines on a mailbox.png S3E4 Flashlight shines on another tree.png S3E4 Pickle giggles.png S3E4 Crusher denies flashlight usage again.png S3E4 Pickle watches.png S3E4 Crusher finds something else.png S3E4 Crusher found a bowl of "spaghetti".png S3E4 Crusher tastes the "spaghetti".png S3E4 Crusher being oblivious.png S3E4 Crusher "This spaghetti sure is".png S3E4 Crusher tastes the "spaghetti" again.png S3E4 Crusher "stringy".png S3E4 Pickle "I wanna see".png S3E4 Crusher "this isn't spaghetti".png S3E4 Crusher "A mop!".png S3E4 Crusher spitting again.png S3E4 Crusher disgusted again.png To return to the Light Riders episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries